


Waiting For You

by Luvie_honey



Category: Honey10 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvie_honey/pseuds/Luvie_honey
Summary: Sunyoul is caught in a love-tetragon. Wooseok, one of his lovers who has become a famous K-Pop Idol over the past years, is way too busy to give him enough attention, all he can offer is a home for him and his "son". Xiao, Sunyouls "child", started living with him out of nowhere, nobody really knows where he came from, but since his arrival, the kids at his school have started to take a liking to his cold attitude, making him the "bad boy" of the school. But what they don't know, is that Xiao is more than the silence that surrounds him. He thought he would never ever share what he feels inside him, until a certain someone started to wait for him to come home everyday.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/No Sooil | Kuhn, Han Gyujin & Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Han Gyujin/Lee Changhyun | Bit-to, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee, Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 3





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I write in english, so please don't be too harsh hehe.

Sunyoul was always bad at making decisions. What is the best option? What is only a waste of time? He never saw life the way other people did. Instead of choosing, he took all opportunities, that way he didn't miss out on anything. Well, he was also an overthinker, so no matter how good he made everything sound, there was always that little voice in his head, telling him that he's doing everything wrong.

But no matter how much he wanted to think, there was his real life, which he had to take care of. "Alright, let's go...", he mumbled, as he started moving out of his bed. But there was something that held him back. Slightly confused he looked behind himself to find... Gyujin? Oh right, Sunyoul had him over last night. It was all a blur to him, but he was sure, that there was no alcohol involved. "Gyujin~ Wake up~", Sunyoul mumbled as he softly shook his visiter. "I am awake, cutie...", Gyujin whispered and slowly opened his beautiful eyes. "Good morning", said Gyujin, with a smile on his face. Sunyoul didn't react for a bit. How could he? Seeing this gorgeous man in the morning is probably everyones dream. But he couldn't lose much more time. "Hurry up, I have to leave soon. And you too." Gyujin laughed and turned over. He was used to Sunyouls chaotic nature. "Give me a minute, I have to properly wake up." Sunyoul rolled his eyes and got up to get dressed. He's not trying to wake up, he's trying to fall asleep again, he thought, but Sunyoul had other things to take care of.

Xiao was already wide awake. He doesn't sleep long, sometimes he doesn't sleep at all. Sleeping is a waste of time, that's what he always thought. Sleeping is for people, that don't have anything else to do in their life. It's for boring people. For lazy people. He wasn't like those people. He was hard working. He was fun. Ever since he moved to Sunyoul, he saw life with different eyes. Instead of wasting his time, dealing with things that don't last long, he challenged himself. He wanted to make his life unforgettable. "Xiao!! Get up!! It's your first day of school!!" He rolled his eyes. School was not fun. School was boring and forgettable, if it was up to him, he wouldn't go there, but Sunyoul insisted that he had to have some kind of discipline and social interaction. "Yes mom, I'm coming..." Xiao got up from his bed and approached his bedroom door.

Sunyoul was preparing pancakes in the kitchen. The delicious smells all around him and the perfectly served breakfast every morning reminded him how much he loved cooking. It was something that his whole family enjoyed. Well, everyone, except for Xiao. If he could, he would probably eat burgers all day. And not even the good ones. "What are you making?", a voice behind Sunyoul asked. He turned around to see Xiao. Sunyoul wasn't that strict, when it came to parenting Xiao. Ever since he moved in, he had a lot of freedom to do whatever he wanted. But sometimes Sunyoul was concerned if he gave him too much freedom. His hair was blue and his clothes were most of the times very revealing, mostly because he just threw on some kind of oversized hoodie with a random pair of jeans and called it a day. "I'm making pancakes. Uhm, don't you want to be a bit more dressed up for your first day?" Xiao rolled his eyes. "You make such a huge deal out of this. It's just the first day of this grade, I've been to this school for some years now." Sunyoul was about to finish his last pancake. "Sure, but each year is fresh start, don't you think? How about you put on a nice shirt and I'll drive you to school?" Xiao considered his options. Did he really want to take the school bus? The kids in there were always so chatty, and he wasn't very keen on hearing everyones opinion on his new hair color. "Fine, mom", Xiao said with slight annoyance in his voice tone. "Stop calling me your mom, weirdo", Sunyoul responded. Xiao began laughing, one of the only things that brought him joy was teasing Sunyoul. He always tried to act like a mature adult, but Xiao knew Sunyoul wasn't as boring as he tried to be. Something was holding him back, but finding that out would cost too much energy, and he didn't really care too much to actually put in the effort to find it out.

"Ouh, am I interrupting something?" The boys looked to the irritated voice to find a more or less awake Gyujin walking into the kitchen. "Oh no, Xiao was about to go change. We can start eating without him though.", Sunyoul responded with a smile on his face. "Oh perfect, I'm starving, this house is way too big, walking down all those stairs is exhausting!", Gyujin started complaining. Xiao inspected the man from head to toe. "Wait, are you Gyujin or Wooseok?" Sunyouls heart stopped beating for a second. His mouth almost dropped to the floor out of shock. "I'm Gyujin, Xiao. We've met several times, you little prankster!" Gyujin started laughing and patted Xiao on the shoulder, before he sat down and started eat. "Oh right, my mistake~", Xiao told him and started laughing while he walked back to his room. 'I'm gonna murder this kid', went through Sunyouls mind as he tried to calm himself down. "It's quite funny that he thought I was that idol guy." Sunyoul looked concerned at Gyujin, who didn't really notice that, since he enjoyed his food. "Yeah, I don't know how he came up with that..."

Sunyoul started to get impatient. "Xiao! You little freakhead! We have to leave now!" Of course the blue haired guy didn't feel rushed at all. Why should he care about being late? If it means talking to less people, then he is all for it. But he also wasn't really a big fan of being yelled at, so he went down the stairs and headed to the entrance. Sunyoul was already completely dressed and waited in front of the door, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Do you have all of your stuff? Why did you put on your shirt that sloppy? I told you to be a bit more dressed up, not take a shirt and somehow make it look even messier..." Xiao looked at Sunyoul. "Mom, let's go now." Sunyoul started pouting. "Stop calling me your mom! But whatever, let's just go." He opened the door and together they made their way to the car. "Xiao, look! We have new neighbors!" Sunyoul pointed to the moving truck in front of the property across the street. It was a huge mansion, so almost nobody could afford to move in. The both of them discussed multiple times that they probably won't ever witness someone moving in, but destiny has proven them wrong. "Do you want to welcome them?", Xiao asked, hoping to get a no. "Of course! Let's say hello!", Sunyoul started approaching the mansion, with Xiao barely being able to catch up. He wasn't in the mood at all, but he was also unable to drive the car, so he just tagged along, in the hopes that it might go quick. Sunyoul rang the bell and almost immediately a handsome man opened the door. "Oh, hello, can I help you?" Xiao already spaced out. These types of conversations never really interested him. It's just rich people talking about rich people stuff. Sunyoul on the other hand loved meeting new people. "We just wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood! We live right across the street!" Sunyoul slightly pushed Xiao, which made him realise that he surprisingly was also a part of this conversation. "Uhm, yeah right, the house looks cool!", Xiao said with a slightly confused tone in his voice. Sunyoul had to hold back to not roll his eyes. First impressions are everything and Xiao can't ruin this! "Oh, this is lovely! Kuhn! Can you come here, please?" Behind him a tall guy approached us, with an equally handsome face and a beautiful eye smile. "This is my husband, Kuhn. Kuhn, these are our new neighbors!" The guy had a big soft smile, but his voice surprised both Sunyoul and Xiao, as it was way deeper than expected. "Well hello! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Kuhn and this is my beautiful partner Kogyeol." The black haired guy started blushing after receiving the compliment. Xiao didn't really pay attention to that though, he noticed something else... "Hello! I am Sunyoul and this here is my... son, Xiao. I wish we could stay longer but we both have to be somewhere. But we can have some tea over at our house if you two want to!" Kuhn and Kogyeol nodded to the invitation. "It would be our pleasure.", Kogyeol responded. "See you around!", said Kuhn and so their ways parted.

Sunyoul was more stressed than usual during the drive, Xiao noticed it right away. It was obvious that Sunyoul wasn't driving Xiao to school just for fun, he had to be somewhere in town. But Xiao didn't really care enough to ask. Sunyoul would approach him if he wanted to talk about it. But something else was interesting enough. Xiao noticed something that he kept thinking about. "Did you notice the boy at their house?" Yein flinched for a small second. "You can't just break the silence like that! And what do you mean? What boy?" Xiao started tapping with his fingers. It's weird. Something about the situation was so wrong. "I saw a boy in the house of our neighbors. But they didn't acknowledge him at all... And they didn't seem like they were about to drive him to school." Sunyoul sighed. "They just moved here, maybe the boy was tired. And they can't send him to school without registering him first." Xiao raised an eyebrow, but since he looked out the window, nobody really saw it. Maybe Sunyoul was right. Maybe it was nothing.

Soon after, they arrived at the school and Xiao got out of the car. He was on time, unfortunately. Or luckily, he wasn't really sure. "Have a good day! If I see you go home either drunk or with a hickey I will beat you, understood? Love ya~~" Xiao rolled his eyes. "Sure mom", he said in a sarcastic voice and approached the school. He heard Sunyoul drive away in the background. Now it was time to stay calm. Really calm. Xiao knew that he was only playing a character in school, yet it somehow worked to not be bothered by anyone. If other people put on a smile, to mask their sadness, Xiao is doing the absolute opposite of that. If people knew, that he had a funny side to him, or that he liked to smile, then they would all treat him differently. He had to be 'cool'. "Yooo, Xiao, your hair looks dope!" Xiao already heard his 'friends' approach from afar. "What are the clothes for? Wanna look preppy or some shit?" Xiao raised an eyebrow. "I dyed my hair a couple days ago." They were surrounding him. "It looks fresh as fuck!" It was almost like dogs smelling each others butts. Except for Xiao didn't care about their smell. Or their hair. Or whatever they like about him. He didn't really like these guys, even if they were nice to him. They were wasting their time, with parties, with alcohol, with drugs. They didn't escape from anything, they just wanted to feel cool. What a waste of time. Xiao didn't really engage in the conversation any further and went inside the school building. He still thought about the boy. Why did he care that much? It even surprised himself a little bit. Who is that guy and why did he want to see him, but a bit... closer?


End file.
